Artemis and Holly
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1901
Summary: Artemis wants to ask Holly a major question. He invites the whole gang to come when he pops the big question.


He looked over at the small figure emerging from the darkness. The figure quickly turned into an elf-like outline. He waited in the shadows for about two seconds before climbing out to meet the elf. He looked up. She was flying in the air a few inches above him. "Holly? Is that you?" he asked cautiously.

"No. It's the ghost of your dog, Bobo! Who else would it be, Artemis?" asked Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon Unit in her signature sarcastic tone. Artemis chuckled.

"I would like to inform you that I have never had a dog and if I had, I highly doubt I would name it 'Bobo' ." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Oh gods, you're annoying!" she told him. Artemis chuckled again.

"You have your flaws, I have mine," he stated. Holly grinned coyly.

"Are you saying I have many flaws?" she asked

"Not many," he replied

"But I have some?"

"Yes, well, everyone does."

"But you never point out any ones flaws. Only mine."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"How would I know what you meant?"

Artemis sighed. "Okay. I apologize," he said, with his hands up. Holly started laughing.

"I was never mad. Just trying to see how gullible that big brain of yours was," giggled Holly.

"Actually, the brain consists of many parts. Mine is not necessarily larger than, say, Juliet's or Butler's. Perhaps Butler's is larger because his head is much larger than mine. The size does not matter. It is how-."

"OK! I get it!" exclaimed Holly. Artemis shushed her.

"Do you want someone to hear?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry," she whispered back. The wind howled furiously. She hovered right in front of him. Artemis realized for the millionth time how beautiful and fierce she was. He noticed a little hair dangling down from her signature crew cut. He stared into her mismatched eyes. She stared back into his mismatched eyes. Then, he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked for a second but then relaxed and kissed him back. Then they heard laughing. Holly looked up, soldier's instinct acting up. She looked around the dark forest. The trees loomed over head. They were standing in a small clearing and she thought she saw a few bushes moving to their left.""What was that?" she asked, hand on Neutrino.

"Nothing. Probably the wind," he said, trying to calm her.

"No it's not." Holly walked towards some trees. She heard some shushing. Artemis followed. He looked behind some trees. Then, he saw a bulky outline he knew anywhere. He tried to wave to Butler and tell him to move back but Holly saw his hand.

"Butler?" asked Holly. The bodyguard stepped sheepishly out from behind the trees.

"Mulch was the one laughing!" he said, in case it made any difference.

"There's more?!" exclaimed Holly. Butler nodded. Then, Juliet Butler, Mulch Diggums, Trouble Kelp, Foaly, Beckett Fowl, and Myles Fowl, all stepped out from behind the trees. Holly was shocked. "What is going on here!?" she exclaimed.

"Actually, Artemis had something he wanted to show you," said Foaly.

"What?" she asked.

"See for yourself," said Kelp. Holly turned to face Artemis. He wasn't there. She looked down. She found him on one knee, holding a diamond ring. Holly's jaw dropped. Foaly snickered. _Humans and Girls. Two species I will never understand._

"Holly, I know we are of different species but I have really come to like you over the years. So, will you marry me?" he asked. Holly looked back at the group. They smiled at her. Juliet nodded furiously. She looked back down at Artemis.

"Yes!" she finally exclaimed.

"How romantic!" crooned Juliet. "I remember my proposal."Butler rolled his eyes. Juliet had a way of making everything about her. Artemis grinned and put the ring on Holly's finger. They all clapped. Artemis and Holly kissed again.

"Eww!" exclaimed 9 year-old Beckett and Myles. Everyone laughed. Even Holly and Artemis.

Two months later, Artemis and Holly were getting married. Foaly had made a pill that allowed Holly to grow (5 feet 8 inches), and perform all human functions (including dying at approximately 100 years of age instead of 300) without forfeiting her magic. She also appeared to be a human and, according to Artemis and Myles, a very attractive one. Foaly was the Justice of the Peace and Butler was the Best Man. Juliet was the flower girl. A job she did not enjoy considering she was in her 30s.

"Do you, Artemis Fowl II, take Holly Short to be your beloved wife through sickness and well until death do you part?" asked Foaly. Artemis nodded. Foaly glared at him.

"Oh! I do," he said, staring at Holly. Foaly rolled his eyes.

"Do you, Holly Short, take Artemis Fowl II to be your beloved husband through sickness and well until death do you part?"

"I do," she said, eyes gleaming.

"I now pronounce you elf…er…Mud Man-er- man and wife," he stumbled. He was about to say it the elf way-elf and wife. Then he realized he was with Mud Men. Then he realized that he was supposed to say man and wife. "I can't believe I'm saying this," he muttered. He sighed. "You may now kiss the bride. Everyone clapped as Artemis and Holly leaned towards each other. They walked down the aisle towards the Fowl limousine. Just before she got in, Holly through her bouquet-as Artemis had guessed- straight at an eager Minerva. Minerva Pardazio had been invited- along with her bodyguard Beau and her father- because Artemis had thought it rude not to invite someone he had known since he was 14. She caught it with delight. Angeline Fowl and Artemis Senior, along with Myles and Beckett, waved goodbye among the giant mass of people. Artemis and Holly waved back before climbing in. Holly hiked up her dress. In the limo- with Butler as driver- they rolled down the window and smiled as everyone cheered.

When Artemis and Holly got back from their honeymoon in the Bahamas, they claimed ownership of Fowl Manor and Artemis Senior retired. Artemis finally built Fowl Industries and hired Beckett, Myles, Minerva, and a few other family friends and complete strangers. Butler also retired and spends his time looking out for Karen-his wife, Antonio-his son and, the newest edition to the Fowl family, Amanda. Holly quit working for the LEP and became a co-owner but spent most of her time at Fowl Manor caring for Amanda- their daughter. Amanda would soon grow up to learn Gnomish and the ways of The People, but for now, she was a happy, carefree infant. Speaking of which, The People resumed life underground. Foaly occasionally called them and they video called for infinite hours with Trouble, Foaly, Grub, and Mulch-when he's allowed to be released. They occasionally pop of for some visits.

Well, all's well that ends well. :) **THE END**

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked the story! I worked hard and I really like it. I hope you do too! Please leave some reviews and if you guys want, I might write some more for Artemis Fowl or another series! Just tell me the series. Thank you soo much!**


End file.
